


Hubris

by NanixErka



Series: Like Mother, Like Son, in a way [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Gen, It'll get more interesting later i p r o m i s e, Mid-Canon, More build up sorry, actual story coming soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 07:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15383484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanixErka/pseuds/NanixErka
Summary: Genoviva thinks she can keep Connor safeBut it's her care that may be putting him in danger





	Hubris

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah i know this is kinda boring but its necessary please bear with me, Theres a surprise at the end!

Genoviva had never known the real Amanda. She'd heard of her, surely, but never met her. 

But, knowing this … facsimile of her, did not make her keen on finding out more about the woman that Elijah Kamski so idolized. 

It was a monthly meeting- contacting Cyberlife via experimental VR technology to update them on KAREN and also to test the VR. 

Genoviva had been hesitant at first, but it was near second nature now to put the visor on and step into what she’d dubbed the “cloud garden”. The garden was beautiful, though it seemed… colder now, somehow. This garden had been full of cherry blossoms and blooming carnations during her last visit, but autumn was clinging to the edges this time around, golden colors swirling. She was incapable of feeling in this reality, but she'd imagine that it was cold

Genoviva “stood” in the garden as the world finalized its 1s and 0s, watching as Amanda picked a withering carnation. 

“Our GPS noted that Connor stopped by your residence … unauthorized” Amanda started. So much for a greeting 

Genoviva took a breath. _Think of the baby, Gen._ Don't let her get under your skin so quickly 

“He was under duress from his programming” she explained “I simply helped him recalibrate” 

Amanda's sigh was telling as she turned to Genoviva 

“He is authorized to see you once a month to check on KAREN, nothing more” she clarified “It is distressing enough that he calls you “mother”, but coming to you instead of Cyberlife when he needed his programming recalibrated was against his instructions”

“He was bought to me by the lieutenant” she explained further, keeping an even tone. “He did not actively seek me out” 

“That lieutenant… What do you think of him?” She asked, and Genoviva was relieved for the topic change, in a way. 

“... He seems troubled, but detail oriented and kind in his own way” She expressed, taking interest in a nearby cherry tree that was having its petals blown off in the wind 

“Hm, that's what Connor said… You really made your effect known in his software” 

Genoviva could feel her defensive streak coming on “Well, he was with me for that first week working out his quirks” she reasoned 

“And without that programming he’d have some fundamental flaws and for that we are grateful.” Amanda pondered, holding up the withering flower “But your influence on his programming has garnered some… negative effects” 

She was being baited. She _knew_ she was being baited. She didn’t reply

“.... If his software continues to destabilize we will have to shut this unit down” Amanda explained, looking back at her plainly. “And if it continues further, all RK800 models will be destroyed” 

“Wh-what!?” she could almost feel her blood pressure spike “Y-you can’t do that!” 

“Cyberlife can, and will, Miss Pontes” Amanda turned away from her, going back to the flowers 

“.... _nojenta_ ” 

“Spare me your insults” She quipped. Genoviva felt herself fuming

“You are pushing him to it” She accused “Why is he so prone to deviant behavior if you will shut him down for it!? How does that make any sense??” 

She didn’t answer 

The world went dark, she ripped the headset off, trembling

“-viva, Genoviva!” She felt a sturdy hand on her shoulder. Isaac. “Genoviva, please, breathe evenly” He gently instructed, getting on his knees in front of her so she could look down at him

After a few moments of even breathing, he guided her to sit back down on the couch. When had she gotten up in the first place? 

“ _Schatje_ , Genoviva, what happened?” He murmured to her quietly “What did they say?” 

“..... Bad things” she answered “I need you to put a virus in KAREN’s code” 

“... Why?” 

“We need a reason to get Connor here. Try to be discreet” Her fear steeled into a readable resolve, and Isaac nodded. 

“Understood… now, please, rest. For the baby” He placed his hand on her swollen tummy. “It will be okay, Viv” He kissed her cheek almost chastely before standing and going into the kitchen. 

...She surely hoped so.

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IS WHAT GEN LOOKS LIKE!!!!!  
> Now ya'll know lmao, enjoy: 
> 
> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/465307473990123529/466434030699675698/Genoviva_full_body_reference.png
> 
> Translations::
> 
> Nojenta - Portuguese:: "DIsgusting"  
> Schatje - Dutch :: "baby" - an affectionate nickname


End file.
